


My One-sided love

by Dinos_Fries



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Hanahaki Disease, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:27:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27320431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dinos_Fries/pseuds/Dinos_Fries
Summary: tw: blood,"he was in pain, but i did nothing to stop it"
Relationships: Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Kudos: 23





	My One-sided love

**Author's Note:**

> ( lower case intended )
> 
> hanahaki disease AU
> 
> warning: BoyXBoy, if you are not comfortable with it, i suggest you don't read.

i've known tsukki since i can remember,

but , the day we met is a day that i would never forget

he saved me from my bullies

and from that day i started to idolized him

i looked up to him

i saw him as this amazing, tall, and charming knight 

that had come to save me

that admiration that i had for him

slowly developed over time

now, 1st year of high school

i still stayed by his side

then on a day where we were hanging out

i've come to realized that

i had fallen for tsukki

honestly, how could i not?

he's just amazingly perfect!

he's so cool!!

but, alas

i didn't want to tell him

i didn't want to make the things between us weird

so kept my mouth shut

\- - - - - - 

It's been a month since i realized my feelings for tsukki

and the feelings got stronger 

so i decided to gather up the courage to 

tell him how i feel about him

\- - - - - - 

its been a week and i finally 

gathered enough courage to tell tsukki how i feel!

i really hope this doesn't change anything between us

if he rejects me....

\- - - - - - - - - - -

i saw him and a girl i didn't recognize kissing

behind the volleyball gym

i immediately hid

before i knew it tears formed in my eyes 

and i ran and ran until i stopped 

i fell on the side of the road

my eyes over flowing with tears

i started coughing up blood

i was so terrified

so i stood up quickly and ran home

and i drank plenty of water 

hoping it would go away

\- - - - - -

it's been 3 days since that day

i've been feeling very sick

i couldn't stop coughing up more blood

then earlier

i coughed up, a single yellow flower petal and blood

that's when i thought 

that this isn't a normal sickness

and so

i looked it up

the first thing that popped up was 

hanahaki disease 

i clicked it

it says here...

is a disease where the victim of unrequited or one-sided love begins to vomit or cough up the petals

but, i think that if i forget about my feeling for tsukki...i would get cure...

so i'll just sleep this off again

\- - - - - - - - - 

my condition got worse

i couldn't forget about tsukki!

what was i thinking!?

and now, 

i have fever 

my mom is taking care of me 

she doesn't leave my side anymore

i heard from her that last night

i was shaking so much

she thought i was having a seizure

\- - - - - - - - -

my mom and dad just saw me cough up blood and petals

when i looked at them 

they looked horrified

they started to panic

they told me to go to the car immediately

i listened

and now

i'm waiting for them 

here in the car

i don't know where we are going

but they seemed worried

\- - - - - - - - - - 

so...

we're at the hospital right now

the parents left me in the waiting area

telling me to wait for them

so,

i waited

i looked at my messages for the first time in 2 weeks

there was 300 + messages from tsukki and the team

i read the messages

then i stopped at one message from tsukki

it said

*hey, yamaguchi..*

*i heard that you've been very sick*

*i recently started dating this amazing girl*

*her name is niyuki*

*i can't visit you since*

*my girlfriend is really worried* 

*that i might contract a virus*

*when i visit you*

*i hope doing good*

*get soon*

*i guess-*

oh..

i coughed up more blood and flowers after i read that

i typed

*i'm so happy for you tsukki!*

*i'm glad your happy!*

*yeah, i agree with your girlfriend..*

*it's best for you not to visit me*

*until i'm better*

i hit send

then

i cough up more blood and petals

\- - - - - - - -

when my parents finally went to call me

i was led to the doctor's office

they performed a check up

and when to another room to 

do something..

my parents looked really worried

\- - - - - - - -

the doctor came back 

and he told my parents and i the results

he said that 

i really had the

hanahaki disease

my parents faces drained of color

my mom immediately 

said that if i get surgery i would still live

the doctor shook his head

he told us that i had a rare cases

i can't be cured....

my mom and dad heartbroken......

and i'm scared for my life....

\- - - - - - - 

my mom kept asking me who i'm in love with

but, i told her that 

even if she or my dad talked to the person

nothing would change

because the person is happy with they're own love

she stopped asking me..

\- - - - - -

after so many begging 

i finally goot my parents to agree

to let me go to school again!

i get to go back to school tommorow!!!

though i'm not allowed to play sports

i'm still excited!!!

\- - - - - - - - 

i went to school!!!

i saw the team again!!

shoyo was so happy to see me

sugawara-senpai was so worried for me

daichi-san was trying to clam suga-senpai down

narita,kinoshita and ennoshita-san were happy to have me back

tanaka and noya-senpai bought me meat buns

i told them they were great senpais

they were so proud of themselves

asahi prayed for me-

kageyama treated me with a milk box

and then

tsukki....

he gave me a dino plushie...

and then he introduced me to his girlfriend

and he looked happy with her

though i had to leave them earlier

'cause i started coughing blood behind my mask

\- - - - - - - - - 

it's been about 2 months since

i started to go school again

i still couldn't do sports

the team always worry about me

they always make sure 

that i'm not doing anything dangerous

though...

tsukki is straying farther from me...

he doesn't spend time with me that much anymore

and if we did hang out 

it would only be for

1-2 hours..

but, 

i'm just happy

that he still spends time with me

my condition is still getting worst

i'm always in agony, nowadays

but

i will still try my best 

in always keeping a smile on my face

\- - - - - - 

i finally convinced my parents

that the should take a break

and that i will be fine by myself for 2 days

and they agreed but only partially

they were still anxious about leaving me alone

but i told them that everything will be fine

before they left they gave me a set of rules

and they kept telling me that if something happens

i should call them immediately..

now, they're finally having a couples vacation!!

\- - - - - - -

i can't breath well....

....

i called my parents....

they said they'll be here in 4 hours

they said they'll try to make it 3 hours

but i told them it's dangerous to drive carelessly

and they agreed that they wouldn't do it

i hope they're alright...

i feel so guilty 

for ruining their getaway..

\- - - - - - - - 

been two hours since i called my parents...

now, i'm just lying on the floor now

i wrote a goodbye letter from my parents and friends...

just in case...yeah

i'm just on the floor of my bedroom 

still coughing blood and petals...

soft, beautiful, yellow petals

that remind me of tsukki

are covered in blood..

even though tsukki was the reason

i'm in pain...

i still love him so much...

i wish he would know how much i love him

i'll die soon...

i'm wondering if, in another life, we would live happily together

so i wouldn't have to suffer from this

one-sided love

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Kei closed the diary and sobbed as he sat beside the tombstone of the person he wished he didn't take for granted, the person he wished he cared for the most...

"yams...i promise you that in our next life together...i will cherish you and give you all the love you need..."

"and if you're listening...even if it's too late, i want you to know that i love you too"

oh, how he missed tadashi....

**Author's Note:**

> Hiii!! I hope you enjoyed this!! God- I hope you enjoyed this cringy mess that i have made


End file.
